


Towns and Cities

by Olvdt1998



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Multi, No Smut, Platonic Relationships, based off of a folktale, felix yells at them, implied drunkness, jack is the country boy, just got bored and wrote this, mark is the city boy, oops im rabling, still are same age, they aren't really boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6973291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olvdt1998/pseuds/Olvdt1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack (Sean) is a country boy and he meets Mark online. When he goes to visit, he has some crazy city experiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Towns and Cities

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the folktale about the city mouse and the country mouse. I was just reading folktales and such, and felt inspired.

Once upon a time, not too long ago, there lived a boy. He lived in the country, in Ireland. The middle of nowhere, really. His cabin was snug and he was happy there, recording his videos and taking in the fresh green-ness of his surroundings. He had to go a distance to get to the store, but that was okay; he just enjoyed the simple things in life. 

Across the pacific there also lived a boy. He lived in the middle of the huge, busy city of Los Angeles. The city was always full of sights and sounds; tall buildings rising up from the ground, hot pavement under the glare of the sun and cars, cars, cars galore. Swept up in the excitement of the big city, the boy was always excitable and greatly enjoyed taking risks (as one must take risks when living in the big city). He tried a new restaurant at least once a week, and went out with his friends often. 

Now, the country boy met the city boy when surfing the web. They had the same interests and both had a strong love of videogames. They would chat about their achievements and their raging about certain games. The country boy, not having many friends in the middle of nowhere (where he lived) suggested that the city boy come and visit him, in Ireland. And so, the city boy did. He hopped on a plane and flew to Ireland, where he met up with the country boy. Taking him to his cabin, the country boy showed the city boy around the property, through the lush green woods and the serene areas with babbling brooks and the likes. Never had the city boy known that someone could live so close to nature and was amazed at the sights and sounds of nature. 

After a few days, the city boy got bored, though. He missed his home and his busy life, meeting friends and such. He wanted to go back to LA, but he also wanted to show his new friend his own daily sights and sounds. He said to the country boy, that the two of them ought return to the city, and that he would show the country boy his daily surroundings. The country boy agreed to go to the city with his new friend and in no time, they were flying into LA. The country boy was not a big fan of airplanes, and sat as far as possible from the window. 

The air was hot and dry as the two companions exited the plane. Breathing in the hot June air, the Irish boy immediately loved the heat; a total opposite to his homeland, miles away. The first night he was there, they went out for dinner. Never had the Irish boy eaten many of the foods, and it was a whole new experience for him. He adored the new sights and sounds and the newfound companionship of his new city savvy friend. 

The next day, some of the city boy's friends came over, and the group of them took the country boy around to see all of the landmarks in the sunny city. They went to a street fair, and the country boy was amazed at all the crazy foods there; corn dogs and fried candy bars. By the end of the day, they all returned home exhausted. The country boy, unused to all of the activity, fell asleep immediately and dreamed of living in a big city. 

He was woken up in the middle of the night by such sounds one would usually hear in a city; the screaming sirens and whoosh of cars on the highway were unfamiliar to his ears. He lay awake for hours until finally exhaustion crept up on him and he gave in to dreams once more. 

A loud clatter came from the kitchen, startling the country boy awake and alarming him. The noise was followed by cursing and grumbling. Upon entering the kitchen, he saw the country boy in his robe, straightening up an assortment of metal dishware. The city boy looked up, smiling apologetically and offering his tousled friend coffee, which he gladly accepted. There was a quick spell, then the friends leapt back into the fray of the busy city. 

That night, the two boys and some friends were crossing an big intersection. The streets were dark, and the wind tugged at their hair, with an undertone of cold. There were still many cars on the street, and the group took a while before meandering across the street. Without warning, a silver car speeds out of nowhere, narrowly missing the group in the intersection. The boys leapt out of the way, the driver of the offending vehicle shouting and cursing them as the sped away. The country boy, who was unused to the abundance of cars in the city, was extremely flustered. 

When the friends returned to the city boy’s home, the country boy fell asleep right away.

\--------------------------------------------------------------- 

The club was packed with sweaty bodies and a thumping bass. The lights were dim and faces were almost impossible to identify. The two boys had been in this loud, crowded club for a few hours before the city boy disappeared from the country boy’s side. It took a while for him to notice, but when the did, the felt so lost and alone in the unfamiliar surroundings. After fifteen minutes of waiting at a nearby table, the country boy got up and left the stifling building. 

The was tired; the last few days had been fun, but all the excitement, i was a bit much to take in all at once. He sat on the curb until the city boy came stumbling out, shouting at the bouncer who escorted him to the cool sidewalk. He noticed the country boy hunched on the curb and swaggered over to him, nearly falling off the curb. His voice was slurred when the suggested to call a taxi. 

The two of them turned suddenly then they hear a shout from behind them. A blonde man stood at the doorway, shouting curses at the city boy. The city boy seemed to come to his senses, and grabbing the country boy’s hand, he dragged him down the almost deserted sidewalk. 

A few hours later, the pair sat in a bakery on the outskirts of town. Tired and sore from running, they sat in silence, drinking coffee. Despite the exciting past few days, the two were tired. Being a simple human being, the country boy didn't even want to know what was up with the blonde man at the club. The just wanted some peace and quiet; down time to his own. The two seemed to reach an unspoken agreement; the next day, the two of them rested and played video games. The country boy was on the plane home the next day, and though he was sad to leave his friend, he was looking forward to the seclusion of his cabin. 

The moral is: Change is good, but take excitement in moderation.


End file.
